


If there is a heaven, this is it.

by Downunderroute



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Has Feelings, Bellarke, Depression, Endgame Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, F/M, Jasper isnt a whiny bitch, Pregnancy, Pregnant Clarke, Protective Bellamy, Sad Bellamy, Season 3 chapter 1, Smut, angt, bellamy - Freeform, bellamy is angry, canon ish, no gina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Downunderroute/pseuds/Downunderroute
Summary: Takes place Season 3 episode 1. All Bellarke. All canon up to this moment, then it diverges. Clarke comes back on her own.  Gina doesn't exist. Jasper isn't an a jerk or suicidal. It's long.There is smut, 2 pages of smut, its tasteful though.Be kind! Love to hear your thoughts.Yada I wrote this fic, but ya the 100 story is not mine. Duh.





	1. Catch a breath

He has been a desperate man since she left.

He felt as if she left him personally and not their people.

As if she took a piece of his heart and soul with her when she left, ripped straight from his chest.

He fights with everyone.

He has punched every guard at least once, some twice.

Most people just stay away from him now.

"Dad's no fun anymore" he hears the delinquents say on occasion. They are right.

He feels alone. He bares it too. He killed them all too, children, women and men, he did it together with her.  He pulled that lever with her. Yet, he bares the pain alone now.

Sleeping alone at night, he feels as if he would be betraying her if he has his usual flings. "Her"...he can't even say her name out loud without gasping for air.

He barely eats, barely sleeps. His eyes look glazed as if at any moment they could burst into tears.

He is exhausted. The weight of all that has happens continually weighs him down emotionally. He feel he is utterly alone without her.

A month in Miller talks to Kane. "Bellamy is killing himself" he opens with. "He is drowning and I don't know how to save him. Can you help? I am desperate here man." He pleads.

Kane inquires, "It's her isn't it?" Miller nods.

Kane sighs and shakes his head. "Heavy is the heart that is lost" pats Miller on the shoulder as he walks out the door.

Kane finds Bellamy in the makeshift gym in the ark. He is pummeling the punching bag with all his might. It is late, and the room is empty save for Bellamy. He is covered in sweat and his hands in blood. He looks lost and sad like the whole weight of the world is on his shoulders.

Kane enters the room, "Heavy is the crown."

Bellamy looks up and glares at Kane. "What?"

"Want to go a round?" Kane asks with his fists up.

Bellamy nods, and starts circling.

Bellamy runs and leaps at Kane and lands the first punch, nearly knocking him out. Kane falls but recovers quickly.

"Don't hold back on my account." Kane tells him.

"I won't" Bellamy seethes through his teeth.

Kane lunges and throws a punch, Bellamy dodges. Bellamy hits Kane with an uppercut. Then swings left into his chest.

They spar until Kane taps out. They are both are on the floor, sweaty and bloody.

Kane wipes his bloody mouth and takes in a sharp breath.

"Son, you need to take care of yourself." Kane continues.

"I am fine" Bellamy says sternly as he wipes away some sweat and blood from his face.

"You don't have to bare it all for us. You saved your people, our people over and over. You made the hard decisions that saved lives" Kane continues.

"Fifty six are dead." Bellamy responds

"Yes, but forty four are alive thanks to you. Fourty Four Bellamy!" Kane exclaims.

"I didn't do it alone." Bellamy whispers as he hangs his head.

"You kids have been through so much. I know you care about her, everyone does." Kane says.

"I am not everyone" Bellamy says.

"No, you are not son. You need to stay strong...for her" careful not to say her name, as he grasps Bellamy's shoulder. "We all miss her. You both lead valiantly. I am astonished at all you two did. Born leaders. It is hard to step down from that position I know."

"She is...she was much more to me than that...we were never just leaders...we were..." Bellamy's eyes glaze as his tears threaten flow over, "I just don't know how to do this alone" he sighs as single tear streak down his cheek.

"You are not alone. We are all in this together." Kane tells him.

"All of you? But not her." Bellamy whispers.

"I know she cares for you, you know that in your heart." Kane tells him.

"Not enough to stay." Bellamy confesses. "I wasn't enough for her."

"There's this pain in my chest every day. It's like ... it's like I need her to breath." Bellamy cries and breaks down.

"I know, I know." Kane comforts. "It's okay"

Kane says to himself, _"Sometimes I forget these are just a bunch of kids."_ as he lets Bell cry on his shoulder. 

"You have spent your whole life protecting people and taking care of everyone else but yourself. Son, now you need to take care of you. Right now, I need you to be strong, you need you to be strong, for her." Kane counsels.

"We will find her." Kane reassures. "First thing in the morning you will lead a search party. First, you need to eat and get some sleep. Focus on her, be strong for her...be the man she knows you can be. Can you do that?"

Bellamy wipes his eyes. "I will...for her" He eats his plate of double rations Kane brought him, with a renewed strength.

Kane smiles and pats his shoulder. "Good, good!" And walks away.

Bellamy pauses as he eats "I will find you...and never let you go again" he whispers as he closes his eyes.

 

 


	2. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 months later

Bellamy is guarding the gate, per usual. He is constantly volunteering for extra shifts for guard duty, hunting parties, or search parties. It's been 4 months since they have seen Clarke.

His eyes scan the tree line, searching for movement, searching, searching...for her. His heart aches for her, to know she is safe, she is well, to have her near him. 

He spends his days hoping, wishing, and pleading with the universe that today will be the day, the day she comes home.

No one dares to speak her name out loud, they know it is too painful for him to hear it. Hell, it is really too painful for all of them to hear it. She was their leader, their rescuer, their savior, their friend. She killed thousands to save them and she left them all behind as well.

Scanning the tree line with his binoculars,  Miller spots some movement in the distant trees.

"Heads up, movement in the trees. Look alive people" Miller barks.

The gaurds ready their guns, as they scan the tree line.

Bellamy runs up to the gate with his rifle eyeing through his scope in an attempt to see who or what is coming.

"Miller, what did you see?" He quips.

"Movement man it was too far away to see." Miller tells him. 

"I see it, someone is on horseback headed this way." Bellamy tells him.

"They look alone, so maybe a friendly?" He questions aloud.

He strains to see whom the lone rider is.

As they ride closer, he spots a blur of blond. 

He keeps his scope trained in the rider as they trot closer.

He sees blond hair swaying with the rhythm of the horse trotting, recognizing it instantly.

His face lights up and he gasps out loud, "Clarke!"

Suddenly, he is frozen in place, unsure if this is real or a dream. He takes in a breath and hesitates on his next move. 

He locks eyes with Miller, Miller just smiles and whacks him on the back a few times, "Run, man, run! Encouraging him to move from his spot and go to her.

The guards stay at the gate while Bellamy opens it and runs through towards her, he is running to her like a man on a mission.

She stops her horse and hesitates as she sees him running wildly towards her. He descends upon her as fast as the wind and reaches up his arms to help her jump down.

She accepts his help and allows him to lift her off of her horse and into his waiting arms

Instantly, they are wrapped in one another’s embrace, he holds her so tight, as if she was going to slip away at any moment.

He whispers in her ear, "I missed you...I needed you...I can be enough for you..Please stay."

Clarke is a bit taken back by his confessions.

Tears are falling down his face, he doesn't care. For this moment, right now, she is in his arms and home.

Clarke is confused and shocked at his intimate words but as of this moment she is utterly overwhelmed and preoccupied with being in his arms, so she forgets herself for a moment. She has missed him too. Missed his arms, his breath, and his whispers.

"I missed you." She whispers.

It wasn't until a few moments later when he notices the bulge of her belly that is pressed against him.

His hands caress her belly instinctively as he pulls back and stares in her blue eyes, his eyes wide and brow furrowed into a questioning look. She begins to tear up as she gathers her thoughts.

She starts to speak but it is ragged and broken as the tears fall.

"Bellamy...it's...it's Finn's...I can't do this, everyone hates me...Raven...Raven will hate me...grounders...the grounders want to kill me...and it...I...I...had to stay away...I had too!" She confesses to him.

Her tears are falling down her face as she nervously grasps at his shirt in the middle of his chest.

She starts to pull away. The fear in her eyes indicating she might run again. 

Bellamy grabs her face and presses his forehead to hers, staring intensely into her eyes.

"Shhh, I've got you. Let me take care of you." He whispers. "Stay with me."

He pulls her into another hug. 

Suddenly everyone is around them, the delinquents, Kane, Abby, Arkers, all excited to see Clark. All shocked at the sight of her growing belly.

She fakes a smile and give small hugs to everyone. Bellamy can see she is overwhelmed, so he holds tight to her hand, never letting go, reassuring her thathe will he will help her get through it. 

Questions are flying around her, making her dizzy. She looks up to Bellamy, looks to him to hold his promise. _"How will you make this all better"_ she wonders _"How will you fix this?" She asks herself._

Everyone is asking, "How far along are you? “Who’s the father? Where have you been?"

Clarke dodges most questions, "A few months...I need to speak with him first...everywhere"

Finally, it is Abby that asks directly,  really she demands more than asks. She wants answers now, and is not willing waist any more time to get them.

"Where the hell have you been? Why did you leave? You could have died Clark! Who is the father! Clark who is it? Whose baby is this?" Abby is demanding and upset.

The crowd grows quiet. Clarke is on the verge of tears again and now wants to crawl into a hole and disappear. She wishes she never came back.

As if reading her mind, Bellamy squeezes Clarke's hand and gives her a nod.

He steps in front of Clarke, still holding her hand, as he then locks eyes with Abby, smirks wickedly and proudly announces "Mine".

 


	3. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gone, Gone, Gone by Phillip Phillips  
> When life leaves you high and dry  
> I'll be at your door tonight if you need help, if you need help  
> I'll shut down the city lights,  
> I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe to make you well, to make you well  
> When enemies are at your door I'll carry you way from more  
> If you need help, if you need help  
> Your hope dangling by a string  
> Ill share in your suffering to make you well, to make you well  
> Give me reasons to believe,  
> That you would do the same for me  
> And I would do it for you, for you  
> Baby I'm not moving on  
> I love you long after you're gone  
> For you, for you  
> You would never sleep alone  
> I love you long after you're gone  
> And long after you're gone, gone, gone  
> 

Clarke inhales sharply and looks up at Bellamy. He turns and locks eyes with her and continues, "It's my child, I am the father, and we are going home."

Everyone is now silent now and the crowd opens up making a path for them. All eyes are on Bellamy, with Abby left with her mouth gaping open in pure shock.

Kane just smiles and shakes his head. "Abby, come on those two need time alone. Just give them some breathing room."

Bellamy is still grasping Clarke's hand tight as he leads her out of the crowd to his room on the ark. He doesn't want to let her go, for fear she'll slip away and be gone from him.

They don't speak on the walk to his room. Truth be told Clarke is in shock and doesn't know what to say.

They enter his room and he closes the door. She lets out a long sigh.

"Bellamy...you can't...this isn't your problem...I can't let you do this." She is pacing around his room wringing her hands.

He stops her mid-sentence and grabs her face. He presses his forehead against hers and stares into her eyes.

"Shhhh, I told you I would take care of everything. You and the baby are safe now. You are safe Clarke. You can stay. I will always take care of you, don’t you know by now I would do anything for you?"

Clarke still questions, “But what am I going to do...Finn's gone, I killed him...I killed the Mountain Men. The 12 Clans are hunting me. I am now Wanheada, the commander of death. Everyone wants me dead. Think of how valuable the child of Wanheada would be, they will want my child dead...I can't." She collapses on his bed, her face in her hands as the tears fall. "Maybe I shouldn't have come back!"

Bellamy grabs her hands and pulls her chin up to look at him "You are not alone. I told you I am here and I will never leave you. Don't leave me again, please?" 

He holds her tight while her tears fall. A few single ones drop down his face.

"Why are you doing this Bellamy? You don't have to after everything I did. Why don't you hate me?" Clark questions as she pulls away from his embrace in disgust of herself.

Bellamy professes to her "You really don't know? I love you Clarke. I am in love with you."

He is staring deep into her eyes. The intensity hits Clarke with a flutter inside her.

"I would do anything for you" he whispers.

Besides, it's my job, keeping you alive." he smirks.

She looks away as the tears are flowing again. "I am not worthy of your love. I have done so many terrible things. I almost killed your sister. I am a monster. I don't deserve your love." Clarke cries into his chest.

"If you need forgiveness, I will give you that. You always had that from me. You are not a monster. You did what you had to do for our people. I forgive you Clarke. You just need to forgive yourself." Bellamy softly whispers to her.

Clarke shakes her head and her voice cracks, "But the baby...and Finn...I am sorry! I shouldn't have come back." As she bolts for the door.

Bellamy runs to the door and puts his hand on it, keeping it shut. 

"Damnit Clarke, let me be enough for you!" Bellamy yells.

"What?" She snaps.

"Stop breaking my heart!" He pleads.

"You left me, you left all of us, but you left me. Do you know how much that hurt?"

"I wasn't enough to make you stay after Mount Weather. I know that. Just give me this. Let me be enough for you! You are not alone. Stay with me, stay for me. Stay because of me! " Tears are streaming down his face.

"Clarke, do you want me to raise this child with you? Bellamy asks.

"Yes, yes, I want you...your help...with the baby...with you." Clarke stammers. 

"Then this baby is mine. I will be the one holding him when he cries. I will teach him to play ball. I will wipe his tears. I will protect him with my life. He will be my son and I his dad. I will be the father, therefore I am the father. We will do this, like we have done everything, together." Bellamy tells her as he is firmly holding her.

She stares at him with disbelief and wonder. "Sounds like your mind is already made up." She whispers.

"It is" Bellamy answers.

Clarke whispers. "You are enough for me." as she wraps her arms around him. "I know I hurt you when I left, but I needed to be alone for a while. I came back for you Bellamy. Being on my own wasn't enough, I needed you." 

Bellamy whispers into her hair "Thank you." as he hugs her tighter.

With that he kisses her lips soft and gentle.

She sighs with contentment.

They curl up in his bed together, utterly exhausted they fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms. 

The next morning, they are entwined like seasoned lovers.

They are laying on their side, Bellamy spooning behind her, his face caught up in her hair nuzzled into her neck.

His left arm draped over her side and his hand protectively holding her belly.

His right arm is under her head like a pillow.

It is the first time either one of them have slept so soundly in years.

 


	4. Not yours

Bellamy wakes and stares at her as if she is still one of his dreams.

He holds her tighter and breathes in her hair.

He squeezes his eyes shut and breathes in deeply as if to drink her in. It feels like today is the first day he has taken a real breath in 4 months.

She wakes and turns to him. He kisses her forehead and brushes the hair out of her face. She smiles, he smiles.

"Morning." He kisses her lips, slow and gently, they moan at every touch.

They linger until the daylight is seeping through his window, alerting them to the ever present day that is now upon them.

Clarke is hesitant to leave his room. She knows she will have to face everyone and her mother.

Bellamy senses her hesitation, grabs her hands and locks eyes with her. "Whatever happens Clarke, I love you, and we will get through it, together." He kisses her hands and smiles.

He pulls her close and embraces her tight.

He kisses her head and strokes her hair. "Together" they say in unison with a sigh.

They exit his room still holding hands, united and strong, as a team once more.

Miller is the first to see them. He punches Bellamy in the arm and winks at them. "Morning Clarke, Bellamy! Abby wants you two in med bay ASAP!"

"Copy that." Bellamy replies.

They grab breakfast in the mess hall and sit in the corner, near the wall and far from everyone. They are hoping to eat in peace.

Fat chance of that.

Octavia is the first to run over to them. "Big brother? I just heard! You are going to be a dad?"

Clarke freezes and her panicked eyes meet with Bellamy's for a moment. "It’s okay" he whispered, "I got this." Bellamy kisses Clarke on the forehead and stands up to embrace his sister.

"Yep, I am and you are going to be an aunt." He hugs Octavia tight. "About time! I am so happy for you. Nice job Bell!" Octavia exclaims. She turns to Clarke and give her a small hug too. "Happy for you too Clarke. I knew you two were together!" She smiles.

"I am going to be the first Skycru Aunt, bitches!" She hollers and laughs.

The kids come around, congratulations are being said. A few "I knew its" can be heard in the crowd.

Miller tells a few kids, "Pay up, I called it the 2nd week we landed!" Miller now has an armful of moonshine, clothes, boots, and food with a big grin on his face. Bellamy just smiles wide, closes his eyes for a moment and then shakes his head.

Bellamy is all smiles and good at putting on a show. Clarke is grateful for that. She doesn't have to pretend or worry.

They finally meet Abby and Kane in med bay.

Abby wants to do a full work up on Clarke and Bellamy, to ensure that Clarke is healthy and the baby is ok genetically.

Kane pats Bellamy's shoulder, "How are you son?”

“Breathing" Bellamy replies with a slight smile. Kane smiles back and gives a knowing nod.

Abby takes blood from Clarke and Bellamy and checks them both out.

"Everything looks good here, genetically the baby is good too, and you two paired up perfectly diverse." Abby says. .

She performs an ultrasound on Clarke with Bellamy right by her side. They see the baby on the screen. Abby says, "It's a boy and you are about 6 months along." Clarke smiles.

Bellamy's eyes well up and he exhales with a huff, "My son!" He kisses her belly and puts his face to it, pressing his cheek into it. A few tears have fallen from his eyes.

Abby and Kane smile at one another. "Those two." He whispers, "are going to be alright." he hugs her.

Bellamy kisses Clarke lips. "We have a son." he whispers. They both breathe a sigh of relief, mom and child are healthy and happy.

Later that evening Abby asks Bellamy to help her unload more medical supplies.

He arrives at med bay to find Abby alone.

"Sit down, we need to talk Bellamy" Abby curtly says.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" Bellamy questions.

"Bellamy, your blood type is B, the baby is A. The test shows..." Abby states.

"What? What does that even mean? Bellamy retorts.  
.  
Abby answers, "It means you can't be the father. Does Clarke know? Did she lie? What is going on here? What are...? A million questions fall out of her mouth all at once. She is angry and confused.

"Abby stop!" Bellamy cuts her off from speaking. "I love your daughter and I will love her till there is no breath in me. There are no lies or secrets between her and me. We know who the father is" Bellamy says with a twinge of pain in his voice. His eyes well up with tears threatening to spill.

Bellamy gets up and starts to walk out. He turns back to Abby and says, "Abby, that is my son and I am his father. I am raising him, Clarke and me together. I love her with every fiber of my being. I would give my life for them. Do you understand what I am saying?" He nods slightly.

He pauses and never breaks eye contact with Abby.

Abby sighs and gives a slight smile, now fully understanding what he means. "I understand now. Thank you for taking care of my daughter"

"I always will Abby, always." Bellamy says.

Kane enters the room soon after Bellamy leaves.

"How did it go?" Kane asks.

"Actually, much better than I expected." Abby smiles.

"Does he know about the blood test?" Kane inquires.

"I ran a few more tests. Turns out I made a mistake in typing his blood, old equipment ya know. He is the father after all." Abby replies matter of factly while avoiding contact with his eyes.

Kane smirks at Abby knowing full well exactly what she is saying.

He wraps his arms around her and hugs her tight. They sigh.

"So you are going to be a grandmother now huh." Abby laughs and shakes her head. "I guess so!"

He laughs with her. "Those two will be great parents." He assures.

 


	5. Whatever the hell we want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut smut smut Bellarke smut

Later that night, Clarke and Bellamy head to back his room.

"Bellamy, you were amazing today. I can't thank you enough. I could not have handled things without you." Clarke gushes.

"Clarke, I would do anything for you. You have to know that right? I love you." Bellamy proclaims.

They kiss, this time it’s deep and passionate. It's as if their lips touch to breath. Like the world will end tomorrow and tonight is their last kiss ever.

It's desperate and intense full of desire, passion, want and primal need. As if their bodies were made to be together.

He gently lays her on his bed kissing her face and down her neck. He is hovering over her careful not to crush her burgeoning belly.

"Clarke, is it safe? I don't want to hurt the baby." Bellamy questions.

She smiles, "Yes, it is perfectly safe."

She slowly kneels up and takes his shirt off.

He does the same to her, pulling slowly at the hem and gently tugging it over her head and off her arms.

He is savoring her moment, every inch of her he wants to see and touch and drink in.

She undoes his belt and he gets up, throwing his pants to the ground. She smiles and thinks to herself, "Of course he goes commando!"

He gently runs his fingers on the waistband of her pants toying with it for a moment. He pulls them off gently and lays them on the chair beside the bed.

He strokes her face and kisses her lips. She arches her back to grind into his already hard need.

He kisses her mouth, then trails to kiss her neck and her chest, her breasts are full and beautiful.

He trails down to her belly and places a chaste kiss firmly on the top. "I love you too, my son." He whispers.

She grabs his face and pulls him to her. She kisses his mouth deep and his tongue explores while a groan escapes her lips.

"God, Bellamy. I need..." Clarke moans into his mouth.

"Tell me what you need princess..." as he kisses her neck..."Tell me" he whispers into her hair.

"I need you to touch me...I need you in me" Clarke pleads.

He kisses her everywhere now. His arm strongly holding her and his lips trailing on every part of her.

She grinds down on his rock hard need desperate for more of him, but the baby bump gets in the way.

"We just can't do it like this" she whispers. He looks at her questioning. "My belly is too big." She states.

She turns around on all fours and looks behind her at him. "You won't crush the baby this way." Clarke seductively whispers.

If he wasn't rock hard already, he was now.

"Fuck, you are so sexy!" Bellamy murmurs.

His eyes light up and he instantly is behind her, kissing her neck.

His hands gently squeezing her breasts, he traces her entrance and it is dripping wet.

He smirks, "Do you want me Clarke?"

"God yes Bellamy! I want you, I need you." Clarke gasps.

He slowly enters her, letting her adjust to his girth. He inches in and pulls out in a gentle rhythmic motion like the waves of the ocean rolling in and out.

Finally, she takes him to the hilt and they both let out a moan. "Does it hurt?" Bellamy quickly asks. "No" Clarke replies. "No, it feels so good" she moans.

He starts slowly and gently thrusting into her finding their rhythm. He is tight against her back, holding her with one arm and his other hand snaked down rubbing circles on her pearl. The rhythm seems to last for ages as they both moan and gasp with each movement.

Suddenly her breathing increases, she is moaning "Oh god, Bellamy! He is thrusting into her faster, as she is so hot and wet. His fingers encircling faster and faster on her pearl.

"Bellamy, I'm gonna cum" Clarke cries out. Her walls clenching hard around him, pushing him over the edge, to meet her as the wave washes over her, his own wave overtakes him as they moan in ecstasy over the last finally thrusts.

He holds her as she twitches and moans, he whispers in her ear how sexy and beautiful she is, he wants to make 100 babies with her. She is even more gorgeous pregnant and how he will love her forever.

The wave stops, he gently pulls out and they roll to their sides breathless.

He stares at her face, her eyes are closed and a small smile is on her lips.

He brushes a fallen strand of hair out of her eyes and tucks it behind her ear.

She opens her eyes and smiles at him.

"Do you love me Clark?" Bellamy questions hesitantly.

"I should have said it sooner Bell. Yes, I love you. I always have. I am in love with you too." Clarke professes.

"Good!" says Bellamy. "Do you trust me to take care of you and the baby?"

"Yes, always." Clarke replies, with a slight furrow between her brows as she gives him a questioning look.

"Clarke, I love you more than life itself. Like breathing is hinged on being with you, I feel like I would die without you. With you I am a better person, with you I am whole." He confesses. 

"Please don't leave me again." He whispers.

"Never." She confesses. "Never again, I promise."

 


	6. Together

* * *

It's a month later and all of Arcadia has come out for this. The rebel king and the princess, becoming one in marriage.

There are no dresses, no fanfare. They wear the same clothes they always do, save for a flower crown Octavia made for Clarke. Abby gives them her and Jake's wedding rings, as she kisses Clarkes forehead. Kane officiates.

"...Together for all time until the last breath leaves you onto your journey to the ground. You may kiss the bride." Kane says.

They kiss, as the crowd applauses. Bellamy picks her up and swings her around as he kisses her. "You are mine and I am yours." He presses his forehead into hers, they both whisper "together"

2 months later

"Just close your eyes Clarke" Bellamy laughs as he opens the door to their room. "It's a surprise!"

"Open them!" Bellamy pips as he pulls his hand from her eyes.

Clarke gasps and puts her hand to her mouth. There is a hand carved cradle in their room.

"Did you do this?" Clarkes asks. "Miller and I took turns working on it together. Do you like it?" Bellamy beams.

"It's beautiful" Clarke tears up and kisses him. "Just perfect!" 

"I would do anything for you Clarke." He whispers.

"Anything?" Clarke asks with a wicked smirk and an eyebrow raised.

"Hell yes, whatever the hell you want!" He teases.

"I want you Bell." She whispers in his ear.

"Fuck princess! If I knew you were going to be this insatiable when pregnant I would have knocked you up myself months ago!" He exclaims with a cocky smirk on his face.

He grabs her face and kisses her. His mouth devouring her lips with every kiss.

She is grabbing at his shirt and pawing his jeans.

"Fuck, you have zero patience!" He smiles.

"I am pregnant. Are you really going to deny me?" She asks coyly.

"Whatever the hell you want princess!" With that, He drops his pants and take his shirt off.

She stares at his rock hard abs and tight apple cheek butt. "You're a god Bellamy!" She exclaims.

He shakes his head and cracks an embarrassed smile. "You are beautiful" he whispers as he approaches her. "Like a goddess"

She is sitting on the bed, her hair is long trailing over her breasts.

Her belly is perfectly round, like a basketball. He runs his hands on her belly and kisses the top. "I love you too." He whispers.

"Quit stalling and fuck me now! Clarke blurts out.

"Damn woman!" He laughs.

He leans over her and kisses her lips, gentle and slow. He trails kisses down her neck and caresses her breasts.

She grabs his face and kisses him wildly, not interested in his tender kisses and touch. "I need you in me. I am on fire!" She throws out wildly.

He is kissing her hard and deep his tongue intertwining with hers.

She is grinding on him desperately.

"Help me up, I'm on top this time." She whispers.

He helps her switch positions carefully, she is 8 months pregnant after all.

He is now on his back as she climbs on him. "Better?" He asks. "Much" she whispers.

All at once she is on him easing all the way down on his rock hard need. "Fuck Clarke!" he blurts out.

"God you feel so good Bell!" She moans as she rolls her hips back and forth finding a rhythm that works for her.

His hands are cupped around her ass, holding her up and lowering her down.

She speeds up and starts moaning his name. "Oh god Bellamy! Bell, right there, Harder! Harder" she moans. 

"Harder Bellamy! Damn it!" Clarke yells.

"What’s wrong?" Bellamy gets up quickly.

"Help me onto the desk." Clarke commands.

Bellamy sweeps the art work and pencils off the desk in their room to the floor.

He leans Clarke onto the table, she lays down on her back. 

He drags her till her ass is at the edge of the desk, stands forward, pulls one leg up over his shoulder and eases back into her. 

"Oh god yes! Bellamy! That's it, that's it!" She moans.

"Fuck, you are most definitely a goddess! He exclaims while gazing at her beneath him. 

"Harder, you won't break me, I want it harder!" She gasps.

"He is pounding into her hard and fast, so hard it almost hurts. He doesn't care, he would go anything for her. Give her anything. 

He begins to roll her clit between his fingers and places small swirls on it. 

"Bell, I am going to cum" she shouts as she throws her head back over the edge of the desk. 

He speeds up their rhythm to meet her, harder and deeper than he has ever gone just to please her, then letting the waves of ecstasy crash over them. "God I love you Clarke" he moans.

She curls up to his side and lays her head on his chest. "I love you too Bellamy"

 


	7. That's my everything in there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It ends fine, really. Not scary.

Later that night...

Bellamy wakes up with a jolt. Clarke is covered in sweat and burning up. He flicks on the light and his gaze sees a dark red stain seeping into the sheets.

"Oh god no!" He gasps

"Clarke? Clarke baby wake up!"

She doesn't stir or open her eyes. With tears running down his face he picks her up and runs to medical.

He is screaming. "Help me!! Somebody help me!"

Abby and Marcus are awoken by his screams and rush into medical barely dressed.

She sees Bellamy running in with Clarke in his arms. 

"Oh god, put her here on the bed." Abby commands.

Abby works on Clarke.

Bellamy runs his hands in his hair. He paces around the room, wide eyes, mumbling "No, no, no!

Jackson arrives to help. 

Kane grasps his shoulder, "Why don't we go outside for some air." 

They walk into the hallway to let Jackson and Abby work on Clarke.

"She'll be alright son." Kane assures him.

"You don't know that she will be okay! That's my everything in there. Her and my son, without them I am nothing! I cannot lose them" Bellamy shouts.

He falls to the ground and sobs. "I can't lose her. Not again" he cries.

He is shaking, his back is up against the wall and he is holding his face. Marcus is crouching down next to him, his hand on his shoulder. They sit there for hours. 

Finally Abby comes out.

"She has an infection. The seaweed tea is helping. She should be okay." Abby explains.

"What about my son?" He hesitates in looking at her eyes, afraid he already knows the answer. Afraid once again all he has ever wanted has been taken from him. 

"The baby is just fine. He is good Bellamy and strong." Abby says reassuringly.

"You can go see her, but she is on bedrest for the rest of this pregnancy." Abby smirks at him and walks over to Marcus who has embraced her already. 

Bellamy bursts into the med bay room and rushes to her side. She is sitting up, drinking water. An IV bag attached to her arm. A soft smile on her lips.

He rushes to her enveloping her in his arms, his face in her hair.

"You really scared me babe. I thought I lost you two for a minute back there." As he cries into her hair.

"I know, I'm sorry. We are ok. I love you." Clarke whispers.

"I love you too." He whispers.

"It is just an infection. I will be ok. Mom gave me the tea, and some IV fluids to help with dehydration. The baby is fine." She reassures him.

He raises his head up to look into her eyes.

"Clarke. Why the blood? He asks. "What happened? Did I hurt you?"

Clarke smiles, "My placenta is low and apparently, woman are not supposed to have rough, deep wild sex when they are 8 months pregnant!" She exclaims and giggles. He smiles. His fears relieved.

"You are officially on bed rest my queen. I will be your rebel king and wait on you hand and foot." He bows to her ceremoniously.

 

 


	8. And then there was three

4 weeks later

Their friends have all been taking shifts helping with Clarke so she isn't alone. 4 weeks is a long time to be on bedrest.

Bellamy is at the gate on gaurd duty.

Bellamy hears Jasper over his walkie, "Bellamy, Dude it's happening! Her water broke!"

The guards erupt in shouts of joy, Miller punches his arm and tells him, "Go, run man! While smiling the biggest smile ever. 

Bellamy thrusts his rifle into Miller's hands and then sprints off to his room.

He bursts inside and sees Jasper is there with Clarke. Jasper jumps up and hugs Bellamy tight. "Dude! We are having a baby!" Jasper shouts. He runs off to tell their friends and probably the whole camp. 

Bellamy hears Jasper shouting outside of their room, "First skycru baby is coming today!" He just smiles and shakes his head. 

Clarke is sitting on the bed with a smile. "Are you okay?" He asks breathlessly. "Yes, I am fine. We are having a baby today." Clarke replies. Their eyes lock and they smile.

Hours later, she is sweating and breathing heavy. Her groans are loud and the whole camp can hear her.

"Bell, the baby is coming now, I need my mom! Clarke exclaims. Bell gets on the walkie, "Abby come quick."

Abby and Jackson are there in just a minute. Clarke is on the bed, Bell is shirtless beside her holding her hand, a cool towel on her forehead. Her head resting on his bare chest. He is whispering into her ear, only a few things Abby can make out. "I love you, you are amazing...so strong...you can do this...I got you...my Princess"

Abby smiles, happy knowing Bellamy truly loves her daughter and grateful she has him.

Abby checks Clarke's cervix, "Clarke, do you want to push now? You are ready!." She says cautiously.

Exhausted, sweaty, and tired, Clarke seems to draw her strength from Bellamy. He helps her sit up. He is behind her holding her up. She sits on the edge of the bed, legs wide. She musteres up her strength and she pushes with all her might.

"Ok Clarke, that's good, that's good. Push again...you can do this." Abby encourages.

Clarke pushes several more times, bearing down and letting out a low growl scream.

"One more time Clarke, you are almost there, push push push push"

One...two...three and he is out. Everyone is smiling, telling Clark what a good job she did.

Abby puts the boy on Clarke's chest. Clark collapses back into Bellamy's arms. He is kissing the side of her head, her cheek, her hair and stroking her hair and face.

No longer whispering. "You did it, I am so proud of you Clarke. I love you. Our son, he is beautiful. You are amazing."

Tears are rolling down his cheek as he holds her, staring down at her holding the baby, their son. "If there is a heaven, surely this is it" he thinks to himself. Heart eyes on both of them.

"What is his name? Abby asks.

"Jacapo Wells Blake" Bellamy states. "We will call him Jake"

A tear wells up in Abbys eyes. She is happy for them.

Clarke hands Jake to Bellamy. He holds him tight to his bare chest. Abby comes over and lets him cut the cord.

Abby delivers the placenta and checks Clarke out.

Jackson checks out Jake while Bellamy holds the little squirming bundle.

They clean up and start to leave the room.

"You two get some sleep" Abby says. "I am so proud of you Clarke."


	9. Breathing

  
Clarke sleeps while Bellamy holds Jake. Bellamy is mesmerized by this little bundle.

He remembers when Octavia was born, how tiny she was. He made the same vow to Jake he made to her. "I will protect you with my life" and he kisses his head.

Clarke watchs as he nuzzles and whispers to Jake. "You are an amazing father. I love you Bellamy." She says. They smile. "I love you too Clarke." Bellamy whispers.

Clark goes back to sleep, while Bellamy holds Jake knowing he can't sleep tonight, maybe not ever. He never wants to let go of him.

"My son, my son" Bellamy repeats to himself while holding the Jake tight into his chest. "You are mine, forever little man"

Abby and Jackson come in a few hours later to check on Clarke and Jake. When they are done, she asks, "Are you up for some company?"

Clark nods.

Abby lets Kane in who has two plates of food for them. "Congratulations you two, eat eat!" Kane laughs.

Bellamy asks, "Abby, Do you want to hold your grandson?"

She smiles wide and nods, putting her hands up to him. He hands Jake to Abby while he gets the plates for him and Clarke.

He sits beside Clarke in the bed and smiles as he shovels the food in his mouth. All heart eyes on her.

Abby and Kane coo over Jake. "God Kane look at him. He is perfect."

Kane says, "It must run in the family." While rubbing his thumb in circles on her cheek. "You are a beautiful grandmother" he whispers and kisses her forehead.

Abby says, "You are going to be a wonderful grandpa too you know." They both smile at one another.

"Ok, I'm done, give him here." Bellamy says, with hands outstretched.

They hand Jake back to Bellamy who has wolfed down his food as fast as he could. He can't bear to be apart from his son for long.

Clarke is eating slowly, watching him and smiling. She contemplates, "If there is a heaven, this is what it is like."

The rest of the day is a slew of hustle and bustle.

Octavia and Lincoln come in next. She holds Jake and is in awe. "Well big brother you did good. You too Clarke!" Lincoln brought fur blankets and Octavia brought food.

Next comes Monty and Harper. Monty made a mobile that plays music for the baby. Harper made diapers from old clothes.

Everyone is coming and going, bringing gifts.

Raven made a baby sling and a metal rattle.

Jasper comes in and nearly dives on the bed with them. "We have a baby!" He hugs them both tight. "I have two brothers now, Jake and Monty" he laughs.

Finally Bellamy shooes everyone out and locks the door. Telling everyone, "Clarke and Jake need their sleep."

They both sigh as Bellamy sits on the bed, "I think we have enough food to last through winter!" They laugh together.

Clarke is breastfeeding Jake now. "You look so beautiful" He lovingly tells her.

She finishes feeding Jake and hands him to Bellamy. He props him up on his shoulder and burbs him. Gently patting his butt and rubbing his back.

"You are a natural at that." She whispers.

Bellamy smiles, "I had alot of practice remember?"

Clarke smiles and sighs, "I think I love him more than anything in this whole world." 

He looks back at Clarke and see she has already fallen asleep. "No," Bellamy whispers to Jake "I love you more."

A few days later Bellamy is walking outside late. Jake is awake and Bell is softly bouncing him as he walks to lull him to sleep. Jake is tucked neatly into the sling Raven made them.

Bell sits on a stump and looks up to the stars. He points out the constellations and tells Jake the stories of them. He looks down at Jake, who is fast asleep now and smiles.

He takes a deep breath of the night air, slowly drinking in all that has happened. Life is good.

 

 

 

So in this scenario, no one captures Clarke, Linkin is not dead, praimfaya doesn't happen, I wanted them to have some happiness damit!


End file.
